


lovely.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [112]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short One Shot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Some mcstarr smut where Ringo is a bit shy/embarrassed about wanting to bottom, and Paul gently encourage him, and lets him know it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: tumblr requests. [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 37





	lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had a just horrible flu and fever these last few days so hopefully it doesn't show to much in this

With the singing of the birds following the sharp rays of sun through the open window; a certain atmosphere of comfort was established. It was appreciated by the two men, alone in the wide and open room. Paul, the youngest of the two, sat shifting through a magazine. There was nothing particularly exciting about it, rather it was something to pass the time as he waited for his tea to cool and for his lover to reemerge from the bathroom. He fiddled slightly with his moustache, still new and unusual to him, as he waited patiently with a slight worry. His lover, Ringo, had stammered, with clear intent to say something, before rushing off in a flushed state. Paul had, of course, gone after him but was told it was only ‘stomach troubles’. He was… unsure of its truth, but had no reason not to believe him.

Ringo came out of the bathroom looking quite meek. Something that took Paul by surprise from the otherwise usual jovial and up-beat nature of the drummer. Paul stood up immediately, forgetting all but his tea and his damn newspaper. “Ritchie-” he hurried to his boyfriend’s side. 

“I’m alright,” he muttered as he played loosely with the rings around his fingers. “Mostly,” he breathed out with a whisper of a laugh after a short break. “Just… there’s been something I’ve been meaning to… talk to you about,” he started walking towards the couch, giving Paul back with him. Paul, with his hand on Ringo’s that rested so carefully on his bicep, reassured him that “you can talk to me about anything, y’know.”

Ringo nodded carefully- clearly still hesitant to share whatever weighed so heavy on his heart. “I… um,” he started out with a stammer, and Paul could feel the flush visibly travelling over his body from the physical connection they shared between their hands. “You know how you… how you’re always… beneath me during… sex?” Paul nodded a yes. “Well, I, uh, wanted to… uh, try it… differently…”

“What do you-… oh.”

A fierce blush crept over Paul’s face with a speed unmatched anything previous, but with a shake of his head, it was quickly ignored as Paul continued to say- “we can do that.” He smiled reassuringly, very clearly seeing the anxiety that were written across his lover’s face. Ringo’s hands had a minor tremor as he took them into his own. “You’re sure?” Ringo asked with the slightest of smiles, still not coming over his own nerves at the subject. Paul nodded, carefully letting go own Ringo’s shaking hands to embrace his cheeks to plant a loving kiss to his pink hued lips.

The kiss grew passionate, less soft and reassuring, as Paul felt Ringo pull himself against him by the hips. The cold metal of his rings touching his warm skin as his hands crept under the fine flowery shirt Paul had worn for the day. They guided each other to the bedroom, both instinctively knowing the path as they were too engrossed in each other’s embrace to keep an eye out on their surroundings. Ringo’s hands tightened around Paul’s waist as his knees buckled at the edge of the bed. “… Are you sure?” he asked, cheeks warm and a dark shade of red.

“Of course… are you?”

Paul swept a hand across Ringo’s face, who breathed a yes as he felt the man’s much cooler hand across his warm skin. Paul moved some stray rebellious hair out from his eyes as Ringo’s eyes scanned the face of the man in front of him- quickly and with no hesitation, he went back in to continue the kiss that had been so wonderful. 

He let Paul fall over him, letting them both fall on the bouncing bed- landing with muffled laughter at the unexpected response of the loyal, hardworking bedsprings. They worked themselves further up the bed as they helped each other strip to their most vulnerable. Kisses fell easily from their mouths, mixed with a lovely chorus of gasps and mouths as Paul’s hands travelled all over Ringo’s naked body- not letting a single inch go untouched. “I love you so much,” he whispered as he worked open Ringo with lubed fingers. “So, so much,” he continued to whisper through his sharp breathing as, after wondrous moments of his fingers feeling the inside heat of the older man, he fully let himself disappear into the moaning drummer. 


End file.
